


Like to Get to Know You Well

by kimberly_a



Category: Station Agent (2003)
Genre: Fanvids, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 17:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimberly_a/pseuds/kimberly_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FANVID: A fanvid focusing on the friendship between Joe and Finbar in the excellent (but underrated) 2003 movie "The Station Agent," set to the Howard Jones 80's tune "Like to Get to Know You Well."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like to Get to Know You Well

**Author's Note:**

> I find Joe's enthusiasm at the beginning of the movie -- his naive overtures in pursuing a friendship with a complete stranger, his apparent lack of prejudice or even differentiation between Finbar and any other person, his eventual erosion of Finbar's cynical expectations -- both charming and funny. He's like a big puppy, wanting to be your best friend and hear you say he's a "good boy." Finbar fights it, not trusting, but who can resist a friendly puppy forever?
> 
> So this vid focuses on that "bromance" relationship and its progress -- completely eliminating Olivia for simplicity's sake -- eventually leading to Finbar alienating Joe and only then realizing how much their friendship means to him, leading him to reach out in a way he never would have at the beginning of the movie, which shows how much Joe's friendship has changed him.


End file.
